The Great Escape and New Beginning
by kitty-no-baka
Summary: Alternate universe with IY parings of KagKouga, KikyoKouga, KagInu. Kag (now finished highschool) reflects on those for years and her bizarre relationship with Kouga then decides to get out of Japan in order to start over. What does the future in CA hold
1. Reflections

This is my first fic so don't flame me too harshly. I know the plot is currently rather odd but it'll get better I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I only own a few AMV's and episode 101. If I did own him I would hug him and squeeze him and glomp him all to pieces! Plus, I would be a much happier little college kid.  
  
And on with the story.  
  
Reflections  
  
Kouga was crazy. And not just any crazy, he was obsessive crazy and manic- depressive crazy. Not just because he was a teenage wolf demon, because when everything didn't turn out the way that his things had been planned he got all wiggy. It had always been that way though, ever since she dumped him during their freshman year of high school.  
  
'Maybe this was all my fault. ' Kagome thought as she was contemplating the past 4 years of her life, 'no. my friends are right. I just fell for the wrong guy at the wrong time.'  
  
But the problem was this: she loved Kouga. She would probably always love Kouga because that's just the way that she was. When Kagome loved a person, she loved them unconditionally no matter what their fault. This explained why she had gone back to him so many times during their high school careers.  
  
"Well the first time we broke up was definitely my fault," Kagome said to herself, "I was quite the hormone driven freshman (A/N: we all know how that is), and since girls supposedly mature faster than boys . well there you go. But still. to not even want to kiss me in public after a month of dating is just too much, and thus ended the first time. Though I wonder why he stayed my friend for so long afterward."  
  
A lot of the time, Kouga was not a terrible guy- er - demon. He'd been there to console her and take care of her every time she had a bad fight with her mother or any of her family members. For all of this Kagome was very grateful and after a failed relationship with some guy named Hojo (who later married her best friend Eri) and a few more boyfriend mistakes, Kouga seemed like the perfect dating candidate for a mild mannered boyfriend and by the Christmas of junior year they were an item again. Kouga had even become more protective and seemed to have matured quite a bit since he was now no longer afraid to show public displays of affection and let basically the whole world know that Kagome was "His woman." (A/N: sounds more like the Kouga we know ne?)  
  
Then by the beginning of senior year they were not just any item, they were the ideal item and relationship example of "perfection" for their entire group of friends. Kagome basically had him wrapped around her finger to the extent of making him dress like Raggedy Andy for Halloween. People were even taking bets on when Kouga would get up the guts to ask her to marry him.  
  
Unfortunately by December of their senior year, Kagome's home relations had gotten much worse because her mother and grandfather were not taking her choice of life occupation well. Kagome wanted to be something in the world of doctors, while her mother wanted her to follow tradition and be the shrine priestess. So one night after a particularly large screaming match and Kouga was no where to be found, Kagome's upset led her to a rather large bottle of sake. 20 minutes later, a now rather drunk Kagome found herself balling her eyes out at her best friend Eri's house. Now Eri, who was particularly not fond of Kouga, or any demon for that matter, invited her husband's completely human friend over to watch the "Tenth Kingdom" marathon with her, Kagome, and Hojo. Well one thing led to another and soon no one was watching the movie, and instead of a movie marathon it turned out to be a make out marathon. Kagome woke the next morning with her first ever hangover and the largest guilt complex anyone had ever seen. Eri, on the other hand, couldn't have been more pleased and believed it "served him right for not being around in Kagome's hour of need" and that he was "probably screwing around with that Kikyo girl anyway. his friend my ass."  
  
Oddly enough, even after their breakup, Kouga insisted on sitting at the same table as Kagome and continued being her good friend (a good friend who got jealous at the mention of any other male's name). Well with this sign of good faith, Kagome apologized profusely. Kouga took her back only to trash her a week later when he said he "couldn't deal with the thought that Kagome might cheat on him again (because he wanted his woman to be all his) and that it was better this way because he was starting to have feelings for Kikyo anyway. And wouldn't they just be better off as friends?"  
  
Kagome reluctantly accepted this proposal and tried to no avail to completely get over him. See the problem is that Kouga's version of being friends was the same as being boyfriend and girlfriend except that there was no physical contact. And he was still the same jealous crazed demon every time poor Kagome showed any interest in anyone else. Hence the problem and no solution since he insisted on being near her every moment that Kikyo was not present.  
  
This went in for the rest of Kagome's senior year making it less than memorable, not to mention the mess she still had to endure while at home, so in the mean time Kagome made plans to get the hell out of Japan. 


	2. California here I am

Sorry about the lack of author's note and disclaimer in the last chapter but I just registered in the fanfic thing and forgot all about it in my excitement to post my story (if that's what happened. tried to fix it and don't know if it worked). Oh yea, my knowledge of Jap words is little but I'll put in what I can. Anyway. hope ya like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters whose names are listed in the following. If I did I wouldn't still be a poor college student living at home with her dad. Any names from other series which are used may or may not have the same character traits and are used just because I like the names.  
  
Anyhoo. on with the story.  
  
California here I am.  
  
So here she was. She made it all the way to California in the United States to her uncle Kyo's house in the high desert. Kagome left all that she knew in Japan to get away from that mess with Kouga, along with all those fights with her mother about taking over the shrine. Yeah everyone, especially Sota, was going to miss her but for once Kagome had to do something for herself. It was her life after all.  
  
"I did right in getting away from it all," Kagome was trying to convince herself again while unpacking her things in her new room, "I need my sanity. I cannot spend the rest of my life crying over that silly wolf. He was not the end all and be all and here I can just start over with a clean slate."  
  
"Hey Kagome, are you okay in there?" Uncle Kyo asked.  
  
"Hai, Kyo-san! Just unpacking my things."  
  
"Okay well dinner is ready so come on out before it gets cold. I made you that oden stuff that you like so much."  
  
"Yosh! Be there in a few Kyo-sama," as Kagome heard him walk toward the kitchen to serve up the grub. "I can't believe I'm actually here," Kagome said to herself as she finished putting the last of her shirts in her drawer, "Well at least I'm not totally alone and doing the whole 'brave new world thing' I guess that makes it just a 'brave new university'. But it makes me feel better that I actually know someone out here and he knows where I'm coming from, well a few someones 'cause there are also my cousins Fakia, Takuto, Sesame, and Minako to help me out. Plus I never had problems making friends before so this should be a synch," Kagome pulled her hair back in to a ponytail and walked toward the door, "Sigh. I guess it's off to dinner then."  
  
"Oh good you're here Kagome," Uncle Kyo said with a smile as she sat down to eat with him, "the oden is served my lady"  
  
"Arigato Kyo-sama!"  
  
"Just call me Kyo please. Geez Kagome I didn't know anyone could eat oden at such a speed," Uncle Kyo said with a surprised look and half a mouth full of food, "there's plenty left if you want seconds."  
  
"Hai Kyo-sa-sorry. Kyo. um demo I have a question."  
  
"Sure Kagome ask away. I'll answer you the best I can."  
  
"Um Mama said that it was good that I was coming to live with you because you would understand why I had to get far away from Kouga and that the two of us would get along really well. do you know what she meant by that?"  
  
"Well Kagome, I don't know exactly how to say this, but I left Japan to get away from your mother's sister. She decided that she didn't love me; but was going to torture me for the rest of my life about whether or not I could see my children, and how much money she could take me for in order to support those children. Since I didn't have a steady job at the time there was no way that I could support my children at the time to gain custody, so I tried the visitation rights thing for a while but after she had me arrested that was the last straw. So I left. I came to California to live near my sister and her children. They helped me get back on my feet and here I am today. Unfortunately I haven't seen my children in 3 years now but there is no helping it because it is so expensive to travel and the ex- wife takes half my money."  
  
At this point Kagome is staring wide eyed and feels terrible about ranking her despair so high previously, "I'm so sorry Kyo, if I go back to visit Japan soon I will definitely give them your best wishes. I just wish there were something that I could do to be somewhat helpful."  
  
"Look Kagome there isn't much which is going to help the situation because I cannot bring myself to be in Japan for long periods of time. I plan on going to the big events in my children's lives. I will be at all their graduations, and I know it is not enough to be called a father, but it is the best I can do unless something drastic changes and I win the lottery. But what I have learned is that it is not good to dwell on the past but rather to look to the future. And right now our future is us living in this house together. I'm hoping that we can at least be friends. I will do everything I can to help you adjust to things out here and on that note I believe that the first thing that we need to do is get you your license," Kyo said as he began to clear the table of dishes.  
  
"You know Kyo I really think I'm going to like it here," Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"I'm really glad Kagome I'm glad." 


End file.
